It's not so bad
by Mayana
Summary: When John leaves for the New World he leaves behind the one he loved, Mary. But when John meets Pocahontas Mary becomes a thing of the past. She forgives him and goes to Jamestown to see him one last time. but there she finds the thing that she's been loo
1. Chapter 1

Love is a powerful thing. It can be beautiful, and yet it can be dangerous as well. And as unbearable as it may seem to let your loved one go. If you truly love them, you ned to respect their wishes. And as much as it may hurt, you need to understand that it's for the best, for both of you.

.Chapter 1.

As Marry sat by the window she looked out into the cold rainy night. She thought of John, and of their love. Which was now a thing of the past. She read the short letter one more time and tears came to her eyes once again.

_Dear Marry_

_Hello. I know that I promised to return to you. But when I got to the new world I met this young woman named Pocahontas. I love her more then life. I can't be without her. And she loves me very much, too. This was meant to be. _

_I am so very sorry. But I cannot be with you any longer. I hope that you find happiness in life. I am very sorry. I hoe that you understand me. _

_Sincerely _

_John Smith_

Marry wiped away the tears and stood up. She folded the letter and put it in the drawer of her desk. She did understand how John felt. But she longed for him to come back to her. But as much as she wished for this, she knew that she had no right to deprive the one she loved of happiness.

The next morning Marry decided to start a new life. She packed her things and got on a ship going to Jamestown. And thought she was staring a new life she still wanted to see John one last time. She also wanted to see this woman named Pocahontas. She wanted to wish John and her luck which Marry herself couldn't have. She was ready to suffer just to make sure that the one she loved, and the one John loved were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey to the New World took three months. Mary's heart already hurt, and as the time passed it began to hurt even more. Finally the ship reached the opposite shore of the ocean. As Mary walked down the docks she wondered what to do next. For there was nobody she knew, except for John, in the New World.

Then she saw a native woman walking through the crowd. She greeted everyone kindly. She had long, raven black hair. And deep brown eyes. She smiled warmly to some of the people, who she seemed to know well. So Mary decided to go to her for help.

"Hello," said Mary kindly, "How are you today?" "Wingapo," said the native woman, "I am fine. Is there any way I can help you?" "I am new here. And I am not sure what to do now," said Mary, "I came here to see a friend of mine. His name is John Smith. Do you know him?" The native looked a bit surprised. "Yes. Of course I know him," she smiled, "He is my husband. My name is Pocahontas." Mary blushed, "He has written letters to me and told me a lot about you. My name is Mary." "Come with me," said Pocahontas as she turned and began walking into the forest.

About an hour later the two women entered the village. Mary looked in shock at everything that was going on around her. She began to shiver a bit. Pocahontas led the way to a large hut in the center of the village. "Wait here," she said to her new friend. Then she went inside. Mary heard her talking to a man. But it wasn't John. Then Pocahontas reemerged and told Mary to come inside.

A tall man sat on the far end of the hut on a high pile of mats. He wore a cape decorated with racoon tails and a headdress decorated with feathers. Mary sat down next to Pocahontas. "Wingapo," said the man, "I am Powhatan, the chief of this tribe." "Wingapo," said Mary. She had already learned this word, "i am Mary. I came to the new world to see one of my friends. John Smith." Powhatan smiled. "Daughter," he said looking at Pocahontas, "Would you please go find john." Pocahontas smiled, "Yes, father." Then she left the hut.

Mary and Powhatan sat in silence. Mary's mind raced. 'What would John say when he seees me? What if he gets mad for coming here, after all, I never told him that I was going to come to the New World.' thought Mary as she waited. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door flap opened and John walked in. He stared at Mary unable to utter a word. Mary stared at him. He looked just as she had remembered him. Hair golden like the sun. And with eyes that were as blue as the sky on the clearest day.

"Hello Mary," John finally said, "What a pleasant surprise. I am glad to see you. How have you been?" Mary smiled. Her green eyes sparkled. "I'm fine," she said, "I came here to see you. And I came here to start a new life. It got too crowded for me, in London. And I enjoy the outdoors. I am so happy to see that you are well!" She didn't show her emotions. She fought the urge to stand up and fall into his arms once again. She fought back the tears. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces as she looked into John's blue eyes.

Then Pocahontas interrupted her thoughts, "Would you like to come to our hut. I imagine that you are pretty tired after the ong trip. And i'll make something for you to eat, too." So Mary got up, and after saying goodbye to Powhatan followed Pocahontas to her hut. John stayed to talk to Powhatan.

"Well, well. John Smith. Is there anything that you'd like to tell me," asked Powhatan with a smile and yet a concerned look. "Yes sir," said John as he made himself comfortable on the floor in front of Powhatan. Both men were quiet for a minute. John took a deep breath and began, "Before I came to the New World I met that woman in England. She was young, about eighteen years old. I was already twenty-two years old. We were very good friends. I liked her, somewhat. But she... She loved me with all her heart." John paused and looked at the chief. Powhatan waited patiently because he knew that it must be hard for John to talk of this. "Then I got picked to go to the New World. I told Mary that I will return to her. But when I got here I met your daughter. I completely forgot about Mary because I love Pocahontas so very much. But then we were talking about our pasts a few months ago and I remembered about Mary. I decided to write her a letter of apology. And i told her about what happened to me. And about Pocahontas. And I guess that Mary decided to visit me, and to see how I'm doing," John finished. Powhatan shook his head. "Alright. We'll help Mary get settled in," said Powhatan, "This must be hard for both of you. I understand how you feel." Then John left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Pocahontas spent the whole day with Mary. She introduced her to all the people in the village. Then she taught her how to cook food how the native people cook it. And Mary told Pocahontas about England. And about how the while people do things. Though Pocahontas knew a lot of them already. The two women bonded pretty well. But Mary still felt sad, even though she seemed happy on the outside, her heart was still sad.

As for John. He still couldn't believe what Mary did. He was happy to see her again, as a friend. But he was worried that she might be hurt by being around him and Pocahontas too much. So he went to talk to Powhatan about building a separate hut for Mary. Powhatan agreed and told John to go find some men to help him. Which is what he did.

Meanwhile, a native man named Kunoko was watching Mary and Pocahontas. He was young, and handsome. He also had a pretty good position in the tribe. He was Kickata's grandson. And Kickata was a very respected medicine man of the tribe. And Kunoko still didn't have a wife, thought he was already in his twenties. But most men marry while they are still teens. So Kickata was getting a bit worried about Kunoko's future. But non of the girls in the tribe caught Kunoko's eye. .

A few days later Mary's hut was finished and she moved all her things there. The hut was near to John's hut, but at least they weren't all living in the same one. Mary was happy to have her own hut. She was actually very surprised at how many freedoms she had. And at how the people just treated het as one of their own kind. "Our people believe that we are all alike, no matter where we are from or how we look," Pocahontas told Mary after Mary told how surprised she is.

As time passed Mary blended into the tribe and learned their language. She enjoyed this life. But only one thing bugged her. She was happy, but yet sad because she didn't have anyone to love. And she couldn't expect anything from John, of course. But how little she knew about what waited for her "Just around the river bend," as Pocahontas put it.

Then, one day, Pocahontas took Mary to Grandmother Willow. "Why is this tree talking to me," asked Mary. "This is a special tree. There's a wise old spirit living in it. Her name is Grandmother Willow. She gives advice to women of our tribe." "Oh. Well, hello Grandmother Willow," said Mary, "How are you today?" Grandmother Willow smiled, "I'm fine, child. Now then, I know that something is bothering you. What is it?" "How could you tell," asked Mary. "Oh, I can tell by your eyes, and the spirits of the earth told me about you." "Alright. Well, I used to be John's beloved. And when he left England he said that he'd come back to me..." Mary began but Grandmother Willow hushed her. "I already know," she said, "Pocahontas told me of you. She said that she's worried about you." Mary looked at Pocahontas in utter surprise. Pocahontas only nodded. "I am sad because I have nobody to love, and nobody loves me," said Mary. The wise old tree looked at Mary with care. "Do not lose hope, child," said the spirit, "The bad times don't last forever. There's always light at the end of the tunnel." Mary sighed, "Yes, I know. But when will the bad pass? There is only so much I can take." Grandmother Willow frowned, "You cannot rush the river of life. Everything will come with time. The spirits of the earth will guide you. They are always there for you. They are your friends."

Then Mary and Pocahontas thanked the spirit for the advice and headed back to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this one took a long time. I'm really sorry. But I hope you still like it. Please leave a review. I really apreciate them. Thanks again.

Chapter 4

Summer passed and fall came. The leaves turned yellow, and dark read, and gold. This was a beautiful season in Virginia. Pocahontas and Mary spent a lot of time together, along with Nakoma, in the fields. It was time to harvest the corn and squash and other foods which the native people grew in their fields.

John was busy too. He was fishing along the river with the other men. They had to catch a lot of fish so that the village would have plenty of food to store for the winter. And the winters were harsh in This part of the "new world". And Kunoko was fishing, too.

Everyone worked hard to gather food and prepare it for storage. But in the midst of all this excitement and preparations Mary still felt restless. She enjoyed the work very much. And she loved to be with her friends. But she still longed to have someone to love, and for someone to love her. So one day she left the village, by herself, and went to Grandmother Willow's grove.

"Good afternoon, Grandmother Willow," said Mary as she setled herself on the large stump in front of the tree spirit. "Good afternoon, my dear," said the wise tree, "How are you today?" "I am not sure," said Mary, "I mean, I'm happy about harvest and the preparations for winter. But on the other hand, I'm sad because I still have nobody to love. And nobody loves me either." "Well," said Grandmother Willow, "You can't rush such things. You have to give them time. Life will take it's course, and there's nothing you can do to change it. Life is like the river. It flows along and all you can do is stear your canoe, but you can't change the path of the river itself." Mary sighed. "Yes, you are right, of course," she said, "but I feel so lonely. And I do not know how much longer I can bare this." "I know it's hard," replied the willow, "but you never know what waits for you ahead on the path of life. So don't lose hope. Hope dies last, as you know. So be strong, and don't give up." "Thank you," said Mary as the slid from the stump and ran towards the village.

Meanwhile, Kunoko and Kickata were having a serious conversation. Kickata was getting a bit impatient about the fact that Kunoko still hadn't picked a wife. But Kunoko said that he didn't like any of the native women in this village, though he did like only one woman. "Well, who is it," asked Kickata. "I want to take Mary, the English girl, as my wife," said Kunoko. Kickata gave him a look of disappointment. "Do you have anything against her," asked Kunoko. "No, I do not," said Kickata, "But I didn't like the way you refer to her as 'the English girl'. She is a part of the tribe as much as you are. She has learned our language, and our ways. She is no different then the rest of us.And if you are going to call her that then I doubt the fact that you want to marry her." Kunoko lowered his head. "I am sorry. I just wanted to specify for you because I thought you didn't know," he said. "Well, then, I hope that this is the first, and last time, I hear you referring to her as 'the English girl'."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am not even going to try to remember how long it's been since I last added a chapter to this story. I am very sorry. But I have been very busy with school and all that. So much has been going on lately and I haven't really found inspiration for these stories either. But I finally decided to finish this story and make all of you happy. I think that this will be the last chapter. So, those of you who have given up on me, I am sorry to know that. But I am grateful to those of you who continued to hope and wait for this chapter. Here is your reward! Enjoy! Oh, and please review this one, I really do love to receive feedback.

Chapter 5

With the busyness of preparations for the winter time passed quickly in the village. Everyone was doing something to help. The men were hunting and fishing, as usual. And the women and children were gathering, drying, and stashing the food. As always, Mary, Pocahontas, and Nakoma helped out. John and Kunoko were doing their parts as well. All was going well. And amidst all of this nobody noticed how quickly the last warm days evded and the cold and snows came.

As the cold came life slowed down in the village. People spent most of their time around the fire sewing, making tools, cooking, eating, telling stories and just keeping warm. But for Kickata and kunoko the busy time wasn't over yet. Kunoko had decided to purpose to Mary as soon as the winter came, thus a new life to to keep. o go with the new season, and someone to keep her warm through the cold months. And now that the snow had come it was time for Kunoko to keep his promise to himself, and to his father, Kickata.

So after discussing it with hime one evening Kickata gave his son the final permission to purpose to Mary. So as soon as the day dawned the next morning Kunoko awoke in a happy mood. He went down to the river and bathed. Then he put on his finest outfit of white dear skin. The tunic and the leggings were decorated with fringe, fur, and beads. Kickata said that his son looked very handsome. "Well, wish me luck," said Kunoko as he opened the flap of his hut. "Good luck, my son," said Kickata as he made the good-bye sign.

As Kunoko walked through the village all of the people looked at him in admiration. "Oh, look" some of them said, "Doesn't Kunoko look so fine this morning. Something important must be going on." And it was indeed the most important day of two peoples' lives. And even though Kunoko was unsure of weather Mary would accept him or not he hoped for the best.

Meanwhile Mary, who was staying in Pocahontas's hut for the winter to keep warmer was just waking up. She had no idea of Kunoko's plan. So she almost jumped when a knock came at the hut's "door". "Who could it be at this hour," asked John looking at Pocahontas. "Well, it's not that early. The sun is already above the mountain. But it's probably just Nakoma. I'll go see." Pocahontas undid the flap fastenings as Mary tried to get dressed in a hurry behind the curtain that separated the main area of the hut from the sleeping area. She put on a dress with fringe along the sleaves and the hem of the skirt. Then she put on warm bearskin boots and a shawl of fox fur. Then she tied up her hair with a strip of leather.

"Oh my," exclaimed Pocahontas, "This is an unexpected visitor!" Mary wondered who it might be. "Wingapo, John," said a man's voice. "Well it's not Nakoma, that's for certain," thought Mary as she tied the final knot in her hair tie. Then she stepped out from behind the curtain and almost gasped. Yes, standing in front of her was Kunoko. "Wingapo Kunoko," said Mary in a shacky voice, "We weren't expecting you this morning. Is everything alright?" Kunoko smiled warmly. "Yes, everything is just fine. I came here to talk to you." "To me," she asked in a surprised voice, "Alright. Well, what's do you want to tell me?" Kunoko kept on smiling. "Will you please step outside with me for a minute, Mary," he asked her. She nodded and followed him outside. They walked in silence to the bank of the river.

"Well, what is it," asked Mary looking up at the man standing next to her. "Well," he began taking her hand in his, "I …, well,". Then. he knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Mary, will you marry me?" Mary just stood there for a minute wondering if she was hearing things. "What did you say," she asked in an unsure voice. "Will you marry me," kunoko repeated. "Me?" "Yes Mary. I love you and I want to marry you. I really do love you very much," said Kunoko squeezing her hand gently. Mary didn't believe what she was hearing.

She had lost all hope of ever finding another man who could love her as John had done so long ago. And now, here was one of the most handsome men in the village begging her to marry him and confessing his love for her. Mary's eyes filled with tears as she began to nod her head. Then she threw herself into his arms and began to weep with joy. Kunoko held her tight and whispered soothing words in her ear. She knew then that she had found exactly where she belonged. The past years seemed to melt away. All the pain and misery drained out of her as she cried there on the bank of the river in the arms of a man who truly loved her. She had come home, and looking back on all those years she saw that even through all of that and through all those hard times one can still live on. Then Kunoko tilted her head up and kissed her gently like nobody had ever kissed her before. And at that moment Mary realized that it's not so bad.


End file.
